


full bi

by kayden (kristyn)



Category: Homestuck
Genre: Domestic, Fluff, M/M, Xenophilia, i dont know how else to tag the fact that karkats not a human in this
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-19
Updated: 2015-08-19
Packaged: 2018-04-15 13:32:25
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 773
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4608630
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kristyn/pseuds/kayden
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>my rendition of the 30 day NSFW OTP challenge ;^) edit: im literally never finishing this, sorry -_-</p>
            </blockquote>





	full bi

You step out of the shower, watching the water drip off your body onto the fluffy white mat below. You realized halfway through shampoo that you’d forgotten to restock the bathroom with towels after you folded the laundry this morning. So you figured you would drip dry for a few minutes and then step outside briefly and grab a towel from the laundry room.

As you’re dripping, Dave knocks on the door. “Can I pee?” he asks through the gap. You always leave the door open. Yet he always asks.

“Sure,” you say, stepping back in the tub and swishing the shower curtain shut as he silently comes in.

He chuckles and unzips his pants. “You just fucked my brains out and now you’re shy?”

He sits and starts peeing.

“It’s called context, you asswipe. I’m giving you privacy. Would you rather I stand on the mat, naked, watching you piss?”

“Wow, Karkat, I had no idea you were into voyeurism _and_ watersports.” He flushes.

“Oh, shut the fuck up. And get me a towel.”

“Didn’t you do laundry?”

“Yes!” you snap. “And I forgot to bring them back in here so fuckin’ shoot me.”

There’s silence for a few moments and for half a second you’re worried he got mad and left. But that’s stupid. So you whip open the curtain.

“What the hell are you doing out th--?”

You scan your eyes down his naked body. “And how long were you standing there waiting for me?” you deadpan.

“Knew it wouldn’t take long for you to lose your shit. I just had to shut up.”

“Oh, and how hard was that exactly?”

“Hardest thing I ever got done.”

He smirks.

You roll your eyes. “So, what, you’re ready for round two? Because I’m not in the mood to miss the bucket again and have to take another shower.”

“Can’t I just be naked?”

“Frankly, no.”

He runs his hands down your damp chest, stopping at your hips before pulling your bodies together, knees knocking the edge of the tub. He latches his lips onto the base of your neck.

“Wait, stop,” you say, pushing him gently. “Let me get out first, jeez.”

You step out carefully and follow him out the bathroom into the bedroom.

The unused bucket lays on its side next to the bed, and he kicks it under.

“You changed the sheets, right?” you ask, your voice stern. He hates it when you get stern, and you know he hates it, and he knows you know he hates it.

“Hell yeah. The real good cotton shit. Shit so good moths take one look and go, ‘Shit, we ain’t fancy enough for this shit. This shit is like, the GOOD shit, and we’re just fuckin’ moths. We should let the fuckin’ mice eat this, let’s go back to Karkat’s sweaters.’ But then they die because I put mothballs in your sweater drawer.”

The corner of your mouth twitches. “I don’t think mothballs kill them.”

“Really? I thought they do.”

He takes your hand and pulls you close, leaning up to kiss your forehead.

You close your eyes, smiling. “I think the most interesting part of this little scenario you’ve devised, this world in which moths can speak to each other…”

“As if that can’t be our world?”

“...and can recognize class and finery, the most interesting detail is that apparently in this world, the sheets are fancier than my sweaters. And this is common knowledge, even for moths.”

“The sheets are pretty damn good.”

“Then let’s fucking lie down already.”

“Okay, but I’m not much feeling round two either, just so we’re on the same page,” he mumbles into your chest. As if to contradict this statement, he moves his lips to the spot on your neck, kissing it in the way you love, as water continues to drip onto the carpet. He leans up to kiss your lips. You have to help him by meeting halfway, and the extra contact excites your bulge, which finds its way between Dave’s legs.

You groan. “It has a damn mind of its own.”

“I don’t mind.”

You lie down and he follows, nestling himself under your arm as you wrestle with the covers. You breathe deeply, savoring the clean, fresh, newly-laundered smell.

“You’re still wet,” he says.

“So are you, fuckin’ horny-ass.”

“You’re one to talk, tentacle dick.”

“Oh… shut up.” You’re too tired for banter.

You maneuver your arm around and take off Dave’s shades for him, setting them on the bedside table and tapping the lamp, which flickers brighter. You tap again, sending you into darkness.

“Goodnight.”

“Love you.”

**  
**


End file.
